Baila conmigo
by Suzume Mizuno
Summary: Lovino es miembro de una reputada familia de hechiceros, pero no tiene ningún talento mágico, lo que le obliga a replantearse su vida como una persona normal. O, al menos, ese es su objetivo hasta que conoce a una fantasma que cambia su vida. Spamano. Fem!Spain. AU. Two-shot
1. Capítulo I

**NdA**: muchas gracias a mi beta reader, Tanis Barca, por corregir esta historia y a Kalrathia por darme ánimos.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

BAILA CONMIGO

**17 de julio de 2006**

Lovino dejó la maleta a los pies de la cama y se dejó caer con un suspiro de cansancio sobre el colchón. Estaba mullido y olía a recién lavado. Y, lo mejor, estaba fresco. Con la horrible temperatura que había fuera, lo agradecía. No tenía ni idea de que en España pudiera hacer _tanto_ calor como en Italia. Pero al bajar del avión y se había encontrado con que el país estaba sufriendo una de las peores olas de calor desde hacía veinte años. ¡Y, cómo no, le tocaba sufrirla a él!

Emma, había ido a buscarle en un viejo trasto que quería hacerse pasar por coche y que parecía que fuera a caerse a trozos. Es más, cuando lo arrancó se quedó calado y el traqueteo de los primeros metros lo puso muy nervioso. Casi le costaba creer que Emma perteneciese a la Sombra, acostumbrado como estaba él a que lo llevaran en Ferraris de un lado a otro. Si en algo era pródiga la Sombra era en permitirse lujos en el transporte, pues sus miembros no hacían más que viajar.

Excepto Lovino que, a decir verdad, no había puesto un pie fuera de Italia excepto para ir a Chipre con la familia durante el verano.

Esa vez también estaba de vacaciones, pero Lovino quería considerar que eran «diferentes». Al fin y al cabo, en esos tres meses tenía que decidir su futuro.

—¿Todo bien, Lovi? —preguntó Emma en español, con un marcado acento belga.

Se incorporó de un salto, pillado por sorpresa. No la había escuchado llegar. Pero claro, estaría tan entrenada como él para no hacer ruido. Era normal.

—Perfecto. Me gusta mucho —respondió.

Emma respondió con una adorable sonrisa gatuna que le provocó un hormigueo de gusto. Aquella chica era completamente su tipo: no sólo tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos, verdes, bien bonitos, sino que además los pantalones y la blusa le marcaban unas curvas maravillosas. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, era encantadora. No terminaba de convencerle que, aunque sólo le conociera de una hora y media ya le llamara «Lovi» —haciéndole recordar, por cierto, que Emma le llevaba cinco años—, pero aquello sólo podía significar que le había caído bien, ¿no?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que desconocía un dato muy importante.

—Emma, ¿dónde vives?

La chica soltó una risita y Lovino sacudió una mano.

—¡No, no me malinterpretes…!

—En el pueblo —señaló con un pulgar hacia la ventana.

El alma se le vino a los pies.

Aquella casa de campo estaba a veinte minutos de distancia. Era un sitio bonito, con un jardín y una caseta para el garaje, donde además había bicicletas, una parrilla y demás objetos cubiertos de polvo que Lovino no se había tomado la molestia de investigar, más interesado en comerse a Emma con los ojos. La casa tenía dos pisos, con una sala de estar, una enorme cocina, dos baños en la planta baja, y uno en la superior, además de cuatro dormitorios. En general le gustaba el ambiente, aunque en seguida se dio cuenta de que se le iba a quedar enorme. En especial por estar tan alejado de todo, rodeado de árboles y comunicado con la civilización por un triste camino de grava que se perdía colina abajo.

Por eso había esperado que Emma estuviera con él.

Ahora la perspectiva no sólo de no ver a Emma todos los días —y de desayunar juntos, por ejemplo, sorprendiéndola con sus impresionantes dotes culinarias—, sino de quedarse a solas le hizo perder todas las esperanzas de que el verano se le hiciera agradable. No sólo iba a estar en una tierra extraña, sin nadie a quien conociera, sino que estaría aislado en un caserío. Maravilloso. Y seguro que le tocaba ir a hacer la compra a algún cutre supermercado. Por suerte, Emma le había llenado la nevera para un par de días.

—No pongas esa carita —sonrió Emma, divertida—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Lovi?

—Dieciocho —reconoció él a regañadientes.

—¡Pues deberías salir a divertirte! En el pueblo hay una discoteca y la gente es muy maja.

—Y de pueblo —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, en este lugar perdido de la mano de Dios?

—¡Pues tomarme unas vacaciones, claro! —se rió, como si fuera algo evidente—. Me gusta mucho este sitio, se respira aire puro y, lo más importante, _no hay espíritus_ —le guiñó un ojo—. Eso es lo que buscabas, ¿no?

Lovino esbozó una sonrisa incómoda y se encogió de hombros. Si ella supiera…

Emma le hizo un último tour por la vieja casa. Desde luego, para una persona era demasiado y se fue desanimando a medida que pasaba el rato y se acercaba el momento de que Emma se marchara. Al menos, se consoló, en general todo era moderno y lo único antiguo en sí eran las puertas, de madera vieja y chirriante —al mirarlas de cerca comprobó que se habían grabado ciertos amuletos para evitar la entrada de seres maliciosos. Mejor prevenir que curar—. No sabría qué habría hecho si la televisión fuera un cacharro prehistórico.

Consiguió convencer a Emma para que comiera con él y la chica, dicharachera, mientras él preparaba una pizza —en serio, ¿pizza? ¿De entre todas las cosas que podía cocinarle y le pedía una puñetera pizza?— le habló de los alrededores y de lo que podía hacer.

Entre otras cosas, había un pequeño cine, la discoteca de la que le había hablado, una biblioteca, una piscina y un parque muy bonito donde pasar el rato. Lovino asentía, sonriente, encantador, mientras pensaba que no le podían haber mandado a un sitio más aburrido y retrógrado. Ya se imaginaba cómo sería la discoteca, un bar en el que echarían las sillas a los lados para poder bailar a ritmo de un triste altavoz. Y el cine seguro que tenía los últimos estrenos. Menos mal que se había traído consigo su portátil.

Arrancó al final a Emma la promesa de que al día siguiente quedarían para dar una vuelta y, finalmente, se quedó a solas. Refunfuñando, vació su maleta y colocó su ropa en los armarios, maldiciendo en voz alta el calor y sudando a chorros. Después probó la ducha y se quedó en el baño cerca de media hora antes de tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarse, de nuevo, al calor. Se apalancó entonces en el cómodo sofá del salón. Puso el aire acondicionador al máximo, abrió el portátil y se aisló del mundo.

Quedaban por delante tres largos meses para pensar, pensar y pensar.

Pensar en qué hacer con su vida.

Porque, ¿qué podía hacer, si lo habían preparado desde que tenía uso de conciencia para algo en lo que no tenía el más mínimo talento?

Acarició la pantalla de su bonito portátil con tristeza. Se lo habían comprado con el dinero de la Sombra. Igual que la ropa que llevaba o incluso esa misma casa. La Sombra lo rodeaba por todas partes, no importaba cuánto quisiera escapar. Incluso la única chica que conocía de España pertenecía a la organización

¿Cómo pretendía su abuelo que intentara pensar en otra alternativa a vivir de la caridad de la Sombra? Porque, estaba claro, como hechicero no iba a poder trabajar.

Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas. A su hermano Feliciano ya lo habían empezado a enviar a misiones y sabía que había peligros inesperados, incluso mortales, que se exigía mucho esfuerzo y, además, era algo que duraría para toda la vida. Una vez uno se comprometía a proteger a la población de las bestias mágicas y ayudar a los espíritus ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pero Lovino, por suerte o por desgracia, no tenía ningún talento místico.

Su abuelo, Julio, había hecho lo indecible por despertar sus poderes: desde dejarlo a solas en una habitación llena de fantasmas a someterle a complejos rituales que se suponía que debían permitirle usar magia. Había intentado invocar ángeles y demonios, duendes y trasgos. Había tratado de purificar todo tipo de objetos o de tornar sacra el contenido de una pila de agua. Nada tuvo éxito. Sí, poseía una mínima percepción de lo sobrenatural y podía sentir, si se concentraba mucho, presencias de espíritus. Pero era completamente incapaz de formular un hechizo o activar un círculo mágico. La sangre mágica corría por sus venas: no por nada su abuelo era el líder de la sección del sur de Europa de la Sombra. Pero él, la oveja negra de la familia, no era capaz de hacer ni el más triste conjuro.

Hasta su abuelo se había dado por vencido con él. Por eso le había sugerido que se fuera de vacaciones a España, donde tenía una bonita casa, para meditar qué hacer con su futuro.

—Está claro que no te atrae nada este trabajo y que por eso no consigues hacer magia —le había dicho con amabilidad, levantando la mano para impedir que le interrumpiera—. No estoy diciendo que vayas a tener que apañártelas por tu cuenta, los Vargas siempre estaremos contigo, pero algo debes hacer. ¿Quizá arte? ¿O preferirías ser empresario? Tú decides.

«Suena tan fácil cuando lo dice así» pensó Lovino con furia, dejando bruscamente el portátil en la mesa baja que había frente a él.

¡El idiota de su abuelo no lo entendía! ¡No comprendía lo que era vivir rodeado de hechiceros! ¡Todos orgullosos de sus habilidades, todos contando sus batallitas y preguntándole qué tal avanzaban sus estudios! No sabía lo que era tener que callarse mientras alababan a Feliciano que, para colmo, era más pequeño pero tenía más talento en la punta de un dedo que Lovino en todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué iba a saber su abuelo, si siempre había sido un niño prodigio, capaz de exorcizar a un demonio con doce malditos años?

Al sentir que los ojos le ardían, se secó bruscamente las lágrimas.

No entendían nada.

Nada de nada.

* * *

Titanic. En serio. ¿Es que no había otra película? Se había hecho aquella pregunta desde que empezó la emisión, pero no cambiaba de canal, porque tampoco había nada mejor. Comía palomitas con desgana, tumbado cuan largo era sobre el sofá, en calzoncillos. Si algo podía agradecer era que, al vivir solo, tanto daba como si le apetecía pasear desnudo por la casa. Y algo le decía que iba a dormir así porque no quería dejar el aire encendido por la noche por miedo a pillar un catarro.

Era lo único bueno de estar solo. Nadie podía decirle nada.

«Podría acostumbrarme» pensó, dando un trago a una cerveza.

Lo que no le gustaba tanto era el hecho de saber que estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier persona en caso de que le atacaran. Era una tontería pero, ¿y si aparecía cualquier ladrón? ¿Qué haría entonces? Nadie le oiría gritar…

Desde el momento en que anocheció no había podido dejar de lanzar miradas nerviosas a las ventanas, hasta que terminó por echar las cortinas para sentirse más seguro.

Terminó el bol de palomitas poco antes de que Rose le preguntase a Jack sobre sus dibujos y se puso un cojín debajo de la cabeza para poder ver cómodo la película. Nunca la había escuchado en español y no estaba convencido de que le gustaran las voces pero, total, para el diálogo que había…

Mientras caía adormilado, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que se parecía bastante a Rose. No tenía una prometida multimillonaria, claro, pero sí un legado con el que cargar y que lo asfixiaba hasta que ya no podía respirar. Se preguntó si él habría hecho lo mismo que Rose.

Y si habría tenido un Jack para evitar que saltara.

«Qué bobadas».

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

Alguien lloraba. Podía escuchar, en las profundidades de la semi inconsciencia, un lamento que le recordó al de un animal herido. Se removió y despegó lentamente los ojos.

—¿Feli…ciano? —preguntó, amodorrado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho la idiota de Monika? —esa maldita alemana gigante con ojos de acero… No entendía cómo podía decir su hermano que, en el fondo, era una buena persona.

La luz de la televisión lo deslumbraba y escuchó la canción final de Titanic. ¿Tanto se había dormido? Buscó, palpando, el mando sobre la mesita.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora, Feliciano, por qué llor…? —no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

Una chica, sentada en el suelo, al otro lado de la mesa, miraba la pantalla e hipaba cada poco tiempo.

—¡Pero qué…!

Se levantó de un salto y se golpeó con la esquina de la mesa. El ruido sobresaltó a la chica, pero no lo suficiente para que se moviera de su sitio. Lovino sacudió el mando en su dirección, con el corazón en la garganta:

—¿¡Cómo has entrado!? ¿Qué haces aquí!?

Los ojos de la muchacha, de un pálido color verde, se abrieron como platos. Luego se incorporó con lentitud, mirándole con un gesto indescifrable.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —chilló Lovino, repentinamente consciente de que estaba casi desnudo. ¡Y a solas con una loca!

«¡Sabía que iba a pasar! ¡Lo sabía!»

¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Qué hacía?

«Cálmate, imbécil, sólo es una mujer, seguro que puedes con ella…».

La chica avanzó un paso hacia él y Lovino soltó un chillido. Al retroceder tropezó y cayó de espaldas. Pero se apoyó en los codos y reculó como pudo, arrastrándose.

Entonces ocurrió lo que nunca habría esperado: la chica se arrodilló a su lado y esbozó una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad.

—¡Puedes verme!

Lovino tardó en asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Eh?

* * *

—Así que eres un fantasma. Y te llamas Isabel.

La susodicha asintió varias veces, despidiendo tanta felicidad que casi parecía brillar.

Ahora que se había relajado —y que llevaba pantalones y una camisa—, Lovino la examinó con ojo crítico desde su extremo del sofá. No se había dado cuenta por el susto, pero podía ver a través de ella y tenía un cierto aire etéreo, como si pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Tendría unos veinte años, aunque no estaba seguro, era difícil decirlo cuando no tenía un cuerpo físico. En vida debía haber sido algo morenita y todavía se notaba que tenía el pelo castaño. Bajo el simple vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, se le marcaban unos generosos pechos y caderas más o menos amplias. En otra circunstancia le habría parecido una chica muy atractiva, pero Lovino no estaba para valorar la belleza de fantasmas acosadores.

—¿Y qué hacías aquí? —gruñó.

—No lo sé —reconoció ella—. De repente percibí algo que me atrajo aquí. Vi que había luz en las ventanas y me acerqué. Te vi durmiendo y… Bueno. ¡No podía creer que tuvieras un cine en miniatura! ¡Y con una película a color!

Lovino no contestó, ocupado como estaba en abrazarse a sí mismo: lo había visto casi desnudo y había estado a su lado durante más de dos horas. ¡Podría haberle hecho cualquier cosa! ¡Incluso los fantasmas podían ser muy peligrosos!

Se obligó a calmarse. Si Isabel había conseguido entrar era porque no se trataba de un espíritu maligno: de haberlo sido, las guardias mágicas se habrían encargado de detenerle el paso. Y, sin embargo… Debía tratarse de un fantasma bastante fuerte para haber sobrepasado, igualmente, la barrera.

Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba de verdad a Lovino.

No, en absoluto.

Lo que le tenía en vilo era el hecho de que _pudiera_ ver a Isabel. Sobre todo con tal nitidez, como no había visto a ningún otro espíritu jamás.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálido…

Isabel extendió los dedos hacia él y Lovino, en un acto reflejo, dio un manotazo. Su mano atravesó la muñeca de la muchacha y experimentó sensación de frío que le hizo estremecerse. Isabel abrió la boca y luego su gesto se descompuso en un gesto de pena.

—No puedes tocarme…

—E-eso parece —farfulló Lovino, que no sabía si debería sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Isabel suspiró y se abrazó las rodillas—. A-a ver. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Te aviso que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer que te vayas _al otro lado_.

La fantasma soltó una alegre carcajada.

—¡No te preocupes! No quiero irme.

—¿No? —masculló, desconfiado.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Todos quieren irse.

—Pues… No lo sé. Pero algo me dice que todavía _no_ debo irme —Isabel levantó un pie descalzo y mostró un grillete que le ceñía el tobillo. Un par de eslabones colgaban del hierro, pero apenas sí se le podía llamar a aquello cadena.

«Genial. Una con asuntos pendientes. Maravilloso»

Como todo el mundo sabía, los fantasmas eran almas que permanecían ancladas al mundo terrenal porque algo les impedía dejarlo atrás. Podía ser una maldición, un contrato, o, lo más común, asuntos pendientes. Y hasta que no se resolvieran estos o se convenciera al fantasma de que tenía que marcharse, éste vagaría por el mundo corriendo peligro de ser contaminado por espíritus malignos y volverse peligroso.

¡Pero no era cosa suya!

—Oye, mira, lo siento mucho, pero yo estoy de vacaciones. Además, no tengo ni idea de cómo ayudarte —dijo con sequedad.

Por supuesto, la chica no hizo amago alguno de marcharse, disculpándose por haberse inmiscuido descaradamente en su privacidad.

—P-pero eres la primera persona con la que he podido hablar en… En mucho tiempo —farfulló ella, agrandando los ojos y mirándole con un gesto de súplica—. Por favor, no me eches.

Lovino emitió un gemido y se pasó una mano por el flequillo. Oh, si pudiera hacerlo, desde luego que la echaría y no le permitiría volver a entrar.

¿Por qué a él?

Es más, ¿por qué demonios podía verla?

«A lo mejor sigo soñando porque estoy tan desesperado por ser como la morralla de mi familia que _deseo_ ver a un fantasma. Qué triste».

Quizá estaba viendo al tipo de chica que le gustaría que le pidiera ayuda. Una bonita y simpática, que le hiciera caso. Porque era realmente guapa. Y tenía la voz agradable, con ese acento tan suave español…

«Dios, es de verdad, no es un sueño. ¡Nunca podría imaginar tantos detalles en un sueño!». Sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira, hay una chica en el pueblo que puede ayudarte —dijo, levantándose y haciéndole un gesto para que le imitara. Sonriente, Isabel flotó hasta situarse a su lado. Lovino se detuvo junto a la salida que daba al porche, descorrió todos los cerrojos y abrió. Una bocanada de aire cálido le acarició la cara—. Si sigues el camino llegarás al pueblo y sólo tienes que esperar a que se haga de día y alguien nombre a Emma. ¿De acuerdo?

—Emma —repitió ella, poniendo énfasis en la «eme».

—Muy bien, eso es. Es rubia, con el pelo corto, bajita y siempre sonríe. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que dormir. Mañana… Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer —estiró la mano, indicándole que saliera.

Isabel se llevó un dedo a los labios y obedeció.

—Recuerda, sigue el camino. Buenas noches y encantado de conocerte.

Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y echó los cerrojos. Sabía que en la práctica aquello no serviría para detener a un fantasma, pero no se quedó tranquilo hasta que hubo corrido hasta el último de ellos.

Cuando subió a su cuarto, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba tan desconcertado que ni siquiera le molestaba el calor.

Fantasmas. Podía ver fantasmas. A lo mejor no era un caso tan perdido. Pero le costaba tanto creerlo… Pasó horas dando vueltas en la cama, haciéndose una y mil preguntas.

¿Al final, no era un inútil?

¿O no debía hacerse ilusiones?

Los primeros rayos del alba se colaban por la ventana cuando consiguió conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Un pitido insoportable le taladraba el cerebro. Tan cansado estaba que tardó en identificar el sonido como el tono de su móvil. Gruñendo, giró, arrastrando las sábanas consigo, y buscó el maldito aparatito. Pero por más que palpó por la mesilla no lo encontró, así que al final tuvo que abrir los ojos y…

Soltó un grito dolorosamente agudo incluso para sus oídos.

—¡Perdona! —exclamó Isabel—. ¡No quería asustarte!

—¡Tú! —chilló Lovino, sin aliento. Se puso una mano sobre el pecho, donde el corazón le latía a mil por hora—. ¡Maldita sea, qué haces aquí! ¡Te dije que te fueras!

—Me daba miedo irme… No me gusta la oscuridad.

Isabel bajó la mirada, como un animal herido, y Lovino se sintió fatal consigo mismo. Pero después se rebeló contra el sentimiento de culpabilidad con furia. ¡Era ella la que invadía las propiedades ajenas, no él!

—Si estuvieras viva, te demandaría por allanamiento —gruñó.

El móvil había dejado de sonar. Lo cogió, con la cabeza latiéndole como un bombo, y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Emma.

—Emma…¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó al ver que eran las 15:03.

¡Hacía una hora que deberían haberse encontrado en un bar del pueblo! Saltó de la cama y a Isabel se le escapó un chillido estrangulado. Sólo en ese momento Lovino recordó que se había quitado la ropa antes de echarse a dormir. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y se cubrió como pudo. Isabel, entre tanto, se había levantado cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y había corrido hacia la pared, atravesándola.

Lovino emitió un quejido.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué te he hecho, Dios? ¿Qué?

* * *

Emma y Lovino se saludaron con dos besos en las mejillas, a lo español, y luego el chico le presentó sus más sentidas disculpas. Le juró y perjuró que la invitaría todas las veces que quisiera a comer si le perdonaba por ese retraso. Nunca se debía hacer esperar a una chica tan guapa como ella. Complacida, Emma le aseguró que no pasaba nada, aunque luego le preguntó cómo era que se le habían pegado las sábanas.

—¿Tan tarde te acostaste? —dijo mientras echaba a andar.

El chico, que todavía no había conseguido recuperar el aliento de la carrera que había hecho en bicicleta, avanzó con las piernas temblorosas, apoyándose en el manillar.

—Sí. Ocurrieron un par de cosas —respondió.

Emma rió y sugirió que entraran a un bar, porque el pobre tenía la boca tan seca que apenas podía hablar. Lovino se bebió de un trago un vaso entero de agua fresca.

Había dejado a Isabel a casa y esta vez le había ordenado que _no se moviera_ a menos que no pensara volver. Y, claro, la fantasmita había decidido quedarse sentada en su sofá, sonriendo alegremente.

Ah, cada vez que lo pensaba le dolía la cabeza. Menos mal que no parecía lo suficientemente poderosa como para ir destrozándole la casa. Habría sido el colmo de males.

Pidió una cerveza y dio un largo trago, sin apenas escuchar a Emma, luchando contra el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza. Luego le dio las gracias y miró a su alrededor. Al menos el bar estaba limpio y no olía mal. Era más de lo que podría haber esperado de un sitio tan pequeño y mal iluminado.

—Oye, Lovi, ¿vas con prejuicios a todos lados? —inquirió Emma, divertida—. Siempre se te van curvando los labios en esa mueca de desdén y… No sé, me da un poquito de pena. Este sitio es bonito, ¿sabes?

Lo primero en lo que pensó Lovino fue en que Emma le miraba los labios y sintió que mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que lo que le estaba echando en cara y las mariposas se esfumaron de golpe.

—Sí. Es bonito. Perdona. No estoy acostumbrado a los pueblos —dijo atropelladamente, rehuyendo sus ojos—. Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro —sonrió ella, dando las gracias al camarero cuando les trajo unas tapas. Estaban sentados en la barra, cada uno con una bebida en la mano, y el camarero no dejaba de ir y venir sirviendo a los clientes. A Lovino le hubiera gustado estar en una mesa para que no les escuchara nadie, pero dio por sentado que nadie creería que estaban hablando de fantasmas de verdad. En todo caso de algún videojuego.

—Si un fantasma se queda atrapado en la tierra y no sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer para marcharse… ¿Un hechicero puede liberarlo sin más?

Emma arqueó una ceja y Lovino deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Si la respuesta era positiva, le pasaría el tema de Isabel y ya no se preocuparía más, porque él no iba a ser capaz de ayudar a nadie.

—Técnicamente se puede, pero depende de lo predispuesto que esté el fantasma. A veces es mucho más fácil echarle una mano que intentar purificarlo por la fuerza. De todas formas, ¿por qué este repentino interés en los fantasmas cuando estamos de vacaciones?

—Eh… Pues yo… —guardó un silencio y terminó por menear la cabeza—. No, nada.

Lovino no se atrevió a volver a sacar el tema. Estaba convencido de que Emma no dejaría a Isabel sola pero, ¿qué pensaría de él si no era capaz ni de intentar ayudar a la maldita muerta?

Pasó un par de horas paseando con Emma que, como había prometido, lo arrestó de un lado a otro. Y Lovino concluyó que, en cuanto se librara de Isabel, tenía que intentar convencer a Emma de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero por el tema del fantasma no fue capaz de disfrutar de la visita la discoteca —que no estaba tan mal como había imaginado—, la pequeña biblioteca, o el bonito parque. Si Emma se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba en otra parte, no comentó nada. Sobre las seis se separaron, prometiendo quedar otra vez. No concretaron cuándo, porque Lovino no dejó que terminara la frase: montó en su bicicleta y salió despedido de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

—¡Eh, fantasma! —llamó en cuanto cerró la puerta a su espalda—. ¡Ven, vamos a intentar arreglar lo tuyo! ¿Fantasma? —entró al salón, donde la había dejado, pero no estaba allí—. ¿Isabel? —revisó la cocina y los baños, sin encontrarla por ningún lado. Luego subió al piso de arriba, comenzando a irritarse. No podía creerse que lo hubiera tenido todo el día en vilo y al final hubiera decidido largarse. ¡Le había hecho perder una barbaridad de tiempo!—. Mira, como estés jugando al escondite te vas a enterar porque…

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio a la chica sentada en el borde de la cama. Fue a gruñirle por qué no contestaba cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía mucho más transparente que hacía un par de horas. Es más, al volverse Isabel había perdido la sonrisa y parecía abatida, cansada, casi enferma.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, apresurándose a ir hacia ella y olvidando su anterior enfado.

Isabel negó con la cabeza.

—Desde que te has ido… Ha sido horrible… Era como si estuviera… Desapareciendo. Subí aquí… Y ya no pude… moverme. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, tranquila —Lovino se sentó a su lado e hizo un gesto para cogerla de la barbilla, pero su mano la atravesó sin más.

Chasqueó la lengua con irritación. Todos los hechiceros eran capaces de tocar a un fantasma sin problemas. Isabel giró la cabeza y parpadeó lentamente. Luego esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Me siento mejor ahora…

En un par de minutos sus contornos se estabilizaron y su cuerpo se tornó algo más opaco. Incluso la ropa ganó color blanco. Lovino se preguntó si sería por su presencia, por su sangre mágica. Quizás por eso Isabel había acudido a él, porque le había percibido incluso de lejos.

La idea de que la chica pudiera desaparecer si él no permanecía cerca no le hizo demasiada gracia, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco al ver que ya parecía recuperada.

—Voy a intentar ayudarte —dijo al cabo de un rato, rompiendo el silencio.

La boca de Isabel se abrió de golpe.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Lovino asintió.

—No te emociones —le advirtió, si bien le gustó que se mostrara tan alegre—. Haré lo que pueda, que no es mucho. ¿Vale? Vamos abajo, que hace más fresco.

Isabel se deslizó a toda velocidad por las escaleras, emitiendo una risa cristalina, y le esperó a bajo balanceándose sobre los pies, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Lovino suspiró y se preguntó si no le estaría dando esperanzas cuando lo más probable era que tuviera que enviarla al final con Emma.

Pero… Pero, ¿y si podía hacer algo?

¿Y si era su última oportunidad para probar que _podía_ ser un Vargas hecho y derecho?

Se preparó metódicamente un café con hielo y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, con Isabel cruzada de piernas frente a él.

—Vayamos por partes. ¿Cómo te apellidas?

—No lo sé —respondió, risueña.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Sabes cuándo moriste?

—¡No!

—¿Vivías aquí?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cuánto llevas… así?

—No.

—Perfecto —suspiró.

Durante tres largos, eternos, cuartos de hora trató de arrancar a Isabel algún dato que le sirviera para averiguar qué era lo que la mantenía atada al mundo terrenal. Esfuerzos que resultaron ser ímprobos. Isabel no recordaba absolutamente nada de su pasado. Por no saber, ni siquiera sabía por qué había aparecido tan cerca de la casa de Lovino; todo lo que había antes estaba en blanco. Sólo tenía claro que a su lado se sentía «bien» y que no podía irse todavía.

Con todo, Lovino no fue capaz de enfadarse con ella, por nervioso que le pusiera que siempre estuviera sonriendo tontamente. Se notaba que la pobre quería intentar facilitarle las cosas, pero no podía luchar contra la ausencia de recuerdos.

Decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era dar una vuelta por el pueblo con la esperanza de que recordara algo. La expectativa de salir a pasear con Lovino animó mucho a Isabel, que no dejó de parlotear mientras el muchacho se ponía unas zapatillas y echaba la llave.

A decir verdad, no dejó de hablar en toda la tarde.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lovino comprendió lo irritante que era ver algo que los demás ni siquiera percibían. Isabel correteaba a su alrededor, le llamaba, le hacía preguntas y se comportaba como si fuera una persona completamente normal. Pero Lovino no podía responder en voz alta, ni tampoco sonreír y asentir, porque la gente lo miraría mal. Tenía que hablar entre dientes o alejarse a un rincón donde nadie lo viese gesticular.

Si algo sacó en claro de aquel paseo, aparte de que odiaba el sol veraniego español tanto como el italiano, fue que Isabel debía haber muerto hacía mucho tiempo: todo la sorprendía, desde los coches a los móviles. Eso, ¿a cuándo les llevaba? Al menos a los años cuarenta…

Cuando dieron las ocho, Lovino decidió que ya había sacado lo suficiente a pasear a Isabel y que era hora de volver a casa. Ella no rechistó y caminó a su lado obedientemente, feliz.

No lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía estar tan contenta si no habían conseguido encontrar nada?

Pero su perenne sonrisa suavizó un poco su mal humor. Al fin y al cabo, el sitio no estaba tan mal. Era agradable sentirse en medio de la naturaleza, rodeado de árboles de un exuberante color verde y, de vez en cuando, recibir la caricia de una cálida corriente de aire. Además, caminar le sentó bien para el dolor de cabeza.

Una vez en casa empezó a preparar la cena, con Isabel mirando atentamente la vitrocerámica y soltando exclamaciones cuando Lovino hacía saltar la tortilla de patatas para darle la vuelta o cocinaba con destreza la verdura. Casi sin darse cuenta acabó sonriendo mientras le explicaba qué ingredientes había que usar, cuánto aceite echar y la cantidad de sal que era necesaria. Isabel asentía, muy atenta, hasta que señaló:

—¿Por qué estás preparando dos platos?

Lovino se detuvo y enrojeció, sintiéndose un rematado imbécil. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ver a través de Isabel que no había caído en la cuenta de que un fantasma no podía comer.

—¡Qué mono eres!

—¡Los hombres no somos «monos»! —rugió Lovino.

Isabel rió y retrocedió con las manos en alto, como claudicando, pero algo en su mirada —como en la de todas las mujeres que insistían en tratarle como si fuera un mocoso— daba a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con él.

«Mujeres» pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Daba igual que fueran de carne y hueso que de ectoplasma. Todas eran iguales.

Se sentó a comer en la mesa del salón, no sin antes retirar una silla para que Isabel pudiera sentarse si así lo quería. Se percatado de que, cuando la joven no iba pensando en lo que hacía, podía pisar el suelo o apoyarse en superficies. Se trataba de un dato interesante ya que, por lo que recordaba de sus lecciones —ahora se arrepentía de no haber prestado más atención. Pero era difícil interesarse por algo en lo que no se era bueno— los fantasmas más poderosos eran capaces de tocar cosas. Eso significaba, también, que estaban más atados a la tierra.

Lo cual no era una buena noticia para él.

—¿Vas a estar mirándome comer _todo_ el rato?

—Perdona —se disculpó ella—. Es que parece tan rico…

—Está rico —le aseguró—. Casi nadie cocina mejor que yo.

—¿Quién te enseñó?

—Mi abuelo —dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Háblame de tu familia —pidió entonces ella, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Con lo guapo que eres, seguro que tus padres también lo eran.

Lovino se quedó mirando a Isabel con los ojos como platos. Era la primera vez que una mujer le decía que era guapo. Mono, sí. Cuco, también. Pero guapo, nunca.

—Somos hechiceros. Se supone que yo también lo soy —carraspeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No tengo magia —admitió con hosquedad.

—Oh… Lo siento… Pero… Pero eso no es malo, ¿no?

—Si has nacido en el maldito seno de una de las familias de hechiceros más famosas, sí —respondió rudamente. Isabel bajó la mirada, dolida, y Lovino deseó abofetearse. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan borde con las mujeres?—. Lo siento, no quería hablarte así.

—No pasa nada… Pero… Pero…

—Dime, no te voy a comer.

—Si no tienes magia… ¿Cómo es que me ves?

—Es una buena pregunta. Y no tengo la menor idea.

Cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado incómodo le explicó que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente relacionado con una caza de vampiros hacía doce años y desde entonces se había ocupado de ellos su abuelo. Como Isabel atendía atentamente, sin interrumpir y asintiendo en el momento preciso, Lovino se encontró hablando casi sin pensar en ello. Sólo al acabar se daría cuenta de que nunca había dicho tanto de su situación familiar con nadie.

Le contó cómo siempre había tenido que proteger a su hermano pequeño, el llorón de Feliciano, que no era capaz de ir solo a hacer pis por la noche. Le habló de su abuelo Julio, cariñoso y duro a un mismo tiempo, que siempre había preferido a Feliciano. También mencionó a Monika, esa alemana gigante y de tanta mala baba que le había tocado en suerte a su hermanito como pareja.

—¿Pareja? —repitió Isabel.

—Los hechiceros casi siempre van en pareja para complementar sus poderes.

Le explicó sucintamente que había varios tipos de persona en la Sombra: por ejemplo, estaban los que se dedicaban a purificar malas energías, los invocadores que tendían a trazar pactos con espíritus o bestias para que les ayudaran en el combate y muchas otras variedades.

—Me llegan a contar en su momento que existe la magia y habría pensado que me estaban tomando el pelo —rió Isabel al final de su exposición—. Claro que ahora no me queda otro remedio que creérmelo —musitó, contemplando la mesa a través de sus manos semi transparentes.

Lovino sintió un impulso de empatía por ella y tuvo que contenerse para no extender la mano y tomar la suya: sabía que no habría dado resultado.

—Voy a ayudarte. ¿Vale, Isabel? Te ayudaré a recordar —le aseguró.

Los ojos de Isabel se clavaron en los suyos, risueños.

—Gracias, Lovi.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando el chico se dejó caer en su cama, tenía la sensación de que había corrido una maratón.

«Menos mal que se suponía que venía aquí a estar tranquilo» pensó, sacándose las zapatillas. Se arrancó también la camisa y los pantalones pero, por precaución, decidió dejarse puestos los calzoncillos. Se suponía que Isabel iba a entretenerse toda la noche viendo una reproducción de películas que le había seleccionado en su portátil, pero no se sentía cómodo pensando en dormir desnudo con una mujer en el piso de abajo.

A ver si podía sacársela de encima pronto y…

Y ver qué hacía con su vida.

—Maldito calor…

Cerró los ojos y trató de concienciarse para dormir.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había cambiado de postura cuando sintió una presencia al otro lado de la puerta. Aguardó unos instantes, preguntándose si sería su imaginación. Pero antes de que pudiera relajarse escuchó una vocecita preguntar:

—¿Lovino?

Suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Si no te importa ver a un hombre semidesnudo _otra vez_…

Isabel atravesó la puerta y, flotando lentamente, se subió a la cama. Lovino no se molestó en levantarse, sino que esperó a ver qué le pasaba ahora.

—No… No me gusta estar sola allí abajo —susurró—. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Recordó que había dicho que le daba miedo la oscuridad y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—No me creo que a un fantasma le de miedo estar solo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me siento mal. Es como si alguien fuera a entrar de un momento a otro por la puerta a hacerme daño… —a medida que hablaba, su voz se apagaba.

Lovino respiró hondo.

—Bueno, al menos no soy el único que tiene esa impresión — Isabel sonrió—. Y me darás fresco.

—Muchas gracias, Lovi.

—Pero no me eches la culpa si te aburres, ¿eh? Yo quiero dormir tranquilo.

—No diré ni una palabra.

—¿Seguro?

—Palabrita del niño Jesús.

—Dios, debes venir de principios de siglo.

Isabel se acostó a su lado, sonriendo, aunque estaba seguro de que no había entendido a qué se refería. Lovino le dio la espalda, algo abochornado, y pensó que era ridículo que la primera mujer con la que iba a compartir la cama era un fantasma. Pero casi de inmediato empezó a sentir que la temperatura se volvía más suave. Fue una sensación tan agradable que consiguió caer dormido en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

—Maldita sea, por qué a él, de entre todas las personas… —mascullaba Lovino mientras preparaba el ordenador para una video llamada sobre la encimera de la cocina—. ¡Isabel, ¿te importaría hacer menos ruido?!

—¡Oh, Lovino, lo siento, es que es tan… divertido! —gritó ella desde el salón.

Lovino suspiró y aporreó el teclado, marcando la dirección electrónica del único al que se atrevía a llamar en esa situación. En un primer momento pensó en pedir ayuda a su abuelo, pero habría sido demasiado humillante, casi como reconocer a gritos que no sólo no tenía ningún talento, sino tampoco la más mínima idea para tratar con el problema. Luego pensó en Feliciano, pero lo descartó rápidamente, igual que a Monika. Emma ni mencionarla, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Para entonces su lista de conocidos dentro de la Sombra se había reducido mucho.

Al idiota del cejotas nunca se dignaría a pedirle ayuda, pero el francés… El francés era buena persona, a pesar de que fuera un pervertido de dos pares de narices. Al menos a él siempre lo había tratado bien.

Le irritaba tener que pedirle ayuda, pero no había otra salida: el tema de Isabel se le estaba escapando de las manos. Había tardado en reconocerlo bastante tiempo, sin embargo, ya tenía muy claro que no sabía qué hacer.

—_Bonjour _Lovino!

La pestaña se amplió para mostrar el rostro de un hombre de impresionantes ojos azules enmarcados por una media melena rubia. Tenía la voz suave y acariciante —algo que ponía nervioso a Lovino— y, como de costumbre, iba muy bien vestido. Echando un vistazo a lo que había detrás de él no le costó imaginar que se encontraba en un hotel, en alguna misión.

—Hola, Francis —saludó, tratando de mostrarse amable. Al fin y al cabo, dependía de él—. Arthur no está por ahí, ¿no?

—No te preocupes, he dejado a Jeanne en la puerta para que vigile que no entre nadie —Francis esbozó una sonrisa que derretía a las mujeres en cuestión de segundos. Y a su compañero inglés también, por lo que se veía—. Dime, ¿qué necesitabas tan urgentemente que no me has dejado ni cambiarme de ropa?

Hacía cosa de quince minutos había llamado a Francis exigiéndole que se conectara a Internet en cuanto pudiera. El otro se había quejado, alegando que venía de un viaje y quería darse una ducha, pero Lovino había insistido. Así que mejor ir al grano:

—Tengo un _grave _problema y…

—¿Ese ruido de fondo? ¿Es que están teniendo obras en tu casa?

—No exactamente. En realidad es un fantasma —antes de que Francis tuviera tiempo de reaccionar añadió:—. Un fantasma que ha empezado a poder tocar las cosas y que ahora no deja de destrozarme el suelo porque puede ponerse _mis _zapatos para bailar.

—Un momento, un momento. ¿Desde cuándo puedes ver fantasmas? No quiero ser desconsiderado, Lovino, pero ya sabes que…

—¡La veo desde hace una semana! —lo cortó—. ¿Vas a escucharme o no?

—De acuerdo, cuéntame.

Y procedió a explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

Con la esperanza de que algún detalle despertara la memoria de la fantasma, habían recorrido el pueblo de arriba abajo, registrando cada rincón, cada esquina, incluso accediendo a los datos del pequeño Ayuntamiento. Durante todo ese tiempo había tenido la sensación de que Isabel se iba volviendo más «sólida» y sus impresiones se confirmaron cuando, después de la comida de hacía dos días, la chica volcó sin querer un vaso. Lovino recordaba a la perfección el silencio en el que se sumieron los dos mientras miraban el agua desparramarse por la mesa. Después se armó el caos. Isabel se puso como loca y empezó a probar a mover todas las cosas que se encontró por el camino. Una de las principales víctimas fue el teclado de su portátil, donde la muchacha aprendió a escribir su nombre, aporreando tecla a tecla, en un documento Word.

—Así que ahora ha empezado a probar a mover cosas con los pies. Y ha descubierto que puede ponerse mis zapatos —Lovino puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló un gruñido de exasperación—. Debió ser bailarina o algo así en vida, porque ha empezado a zapatear desde la nueve de la mañana, ¡y no ha parado!

—Te veo desesperado —se rió Francis.

—¡No te lo tomes a broma! —exclamó Lovino.

—¡No me lo tomo a broma! Es que es mucho para asimilar de golpe…

—¿Crees que se está convirtiendo en un poltergeist o algo?

Francis lanzó una carcajada.

—¡No! En ese caso no podría aguantar en la casa por los conjuros.

—Cierto…

—Debe ser que se está alimentando de tu presencia —aventuró Francis, acariciándose la perilla.

Lovino torció el gesto.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso.

—No es malo. Al menos no en principio. La magia alienta la magia, por lo cual no es raro que lo espiritual cobre fuerza a nuestro alrededor. La fantasma debe estar materializándose en nuestro plano gracias a ti. No pongas esa cara. Simplemente hará más ruido. ¿Puedes tocarla?

Lovino bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se veía que la única que estaba haciendo avances era Isabel.

—Ya veo… —Francis carraspeó y evadió el tema para preguntar con tacto:—. ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude?

—Quiero ayudarla, pero no sé cómo: no recuerda nada, no sabe nada de sí misma. No tengo ningún lugar por el que empezar…

Se tragó su orgullo como fue capaz y sostuvo la penetrante mirada de Francis, preguntándose qué estaría pensando el hechicero. Para él debía tener una solución fácil pues —¿cuántos años tenía, treinta y uno, treinta y dos?— llevaba ejerciendo desde los quince…

—Para empezar —dijo por fin Francis y Lovino reprimió un suspiro de alivio—, no tiene por qué haber muerto en el lugar donde os encontráis.

—¿No? —se sorprendió.

—No. Cuando un espíritu queda atado a un lugar, normalmente este es muy restringido: un cementerio, una casa, una habitación… Pero por lo que me has contado, Isabel puede moverse sin problemas por el pueblo y su grillete no tiene una cadena que la ancle a ningún sitio. Además, no reconoce nada —Lovino asintió—. Eso significa o que las cosas han cambiado demasiado para que le sean familiares o que no murió en este pueblo. Creo que deberías apostar por esta última opción.

—Pero, entonces… ¿Cómo encuentro su asunto pendiente? —inquirió el chico, desalentado.

Francis sonrió.

—¿Me dejas hablar un momento con ella?

Lovino llamó a gritos a la fantasma, que vino trotando a toda velocidad con los zapatos negros del joven. No dejaba de sorprenderse por el brusco cambio que había experimentado: ahora, si no le acertaba la luz del sol, Isabel podía pasar por una chica extremadamente pálida, aunque si se acercaba mucho todavía podía adivinarse una leve transparencia.

—¡Oh!, ¿estás viendo una película?

—No, verás… Es una persona de verdad. Es como usar el teléfono, sólo que puedes ver la cara del interlocutor.

—¡Qué maravilla! —sonrió Isabel.

—¡Vaya con la señorita, sí que es hermosa!

—¿Puede verme? ¿A mí? —balbució Isabel, señalando a Francis con un dedo y mirando a Lovino en busca de una confirmación.

Éste afirmó con la cabeza y a Isabel se le escapó un chillido de entusiasmo.

Lovino se quedó un poco de lado mientras Francis interrogaba a la muchacha. Le sorprendió el sentimiento de envidia que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que el francés conseguía arrancarle una risita a Isabel. Estaba contenta de que alguien más pudiera verla y Lovino lo entendía, pero no terminaba de gustarle que pareciera tan complacida por recibir la atención de otra persona.

Cuando Francis concluyó, se quedó un par de minutos en silencio, pensativo. Luego, aflojándose la corbata, ofreció su dictamen:

—Es muy probable que cuanto más tiempo paséis juntos, más pueda materializarse Isabel, y también se incrementan las posibilidades de que recuerde algo. De todas formas investigaré las listas de fallecidos del último siglo en los alrededores del pueblo. Me temo que va a haber muchas «Isabel», pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Francis!

—De nada, corazón. Ahora, ¿me dejas un minutito a solas con Lovino?

Isabel dio un taconazo con el zapato y luego se fue tarareando una canción que, por el ritmo, no tenía pinta de haber escuchado nadie en hacía unos veinte años al menos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es cierto que he dicho que cuanto más tiempo paséis juntos más posibilidades hay de que averigüéis qué necesita, pero… —Francis frunció el ceño y le miró con severidad—. Lovino, trata de no encariñarte con ella.

—¿Qué? —farfulló éste.

—Es muy fácil empatizar con los espíritus benignos. Pero… Pero tienes que pensar que tú estás ayudándola _a irse_.

Lovino abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua. La mirada de Francis no era acusadora, pero él la interpretó como si así fuera. Se sentía pillado con las manos en la masa.

—¡N-no quiero oír eso de alguien que se quedó a un zombie cuando no es invocador! —replicó acaloradamente—. ¡Muchas gracias, adiós!

Y cerró la tapa del ordenador con tanta violencia que estuvo a punto de tirarlo de la mesa.

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, en un hotel de China, Francis sonrió de medio lado cuando la pantalla le ofreció un mensaje de error y se cortó la comunicación.

—_Touché_ —admitió, cerrando su propio portátil con bastante más delicadeza.

Pero precisamente se lo había dicho porque él también había tendido a acercarse demasiado a los espíritus cuando tenía su edad. Y aquello le había traído muchos problemas.

«Así que ahora resulta que _sí_ tiene habilidades. Me pregunto qué diría el viejo Vargas de todo esto…» pensó, reprimiendo un bostezo. Llevaba veinticuatro horas sin dormir y necesitaba echar una cabezada pero lo más urgente era darse una ducha…

Jeanne, desde el pasillo, llamó a la puerta y susurró:

—Francis, Arthur viene a buen paso hacia aquí. ¿Le impido entrar?

Francis reprimió una sonrisa. Jeanne era mucho más fuerte que Arthur y, sin duda, habría podido inmovilizarle durante varios minutos —ya que Arthur nunca utilizaría la magia contra Jeanne—. Pero no quería hacer rabiar de más a su querido compañero, que estaba tan agotado como él.

—Ya he terminado, puedes dejarle entrar.

—¿Cómo que _puedes dejarle entrar_? ¡Esta no es tu casa, Francis! —bramó una voz nasal, claramente inglesa, al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Y se puede saber qué acabas de terminar? ¿Por qué está Jeanne haciendo la guardia?

Francis rió y desapareció dentro del baño, echando el cerrojo. Que Arthur sufriera un rato.

* * *

—¿No? —inquirió Lovino, bajando los ojos de la pantalla del móvil y mirando a su alrededor.

—No. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, no es tu culpa.

Los dos dieron media vuelta y dejaron el pequeño pueblo atrás. Desde un par de semanas visitaban cada pueblo que Francis les había mandado en un pequeño documento; era sorprendente la cantidad de Isabeles que podía haber en cuarenta kilómetros a la redonda. Pero al menos estaban confirmado que la fantasma no parecía haber vivido en los alrededores.

Lovino se había acostumbrado del todo a su presencia y no le resultaba extraño hablar con un ser semi transparente. Cada vez que miraba a Isabel, algo en su interior aleteaba de ilusión: significaba que había esperanza. Que no era un desecho. Que podía tener un lugar entre los Vargas.

Por eso quería probarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo solo. Lo sentía por Emma, a la que estaba dando tantas largas, pero no quería que sospechara nada. Y, además, Isabel estaba de acuerdo con él. Cuando le contó el motivo por el que no iba a pedir ayuda a nadie más, a menos que no quedara otro remedio, Isabel dijo con amabilidad:

—Lo entiendo y tienes razón: si lo hacemos así, te convencerás de que eres mucho más de lo que piensas.

—No seas tonta, Isabel —le respondió—. Sé perfectamente dónde están mis límites, y sé lo que soy.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de no ser lo que esperan los demás de ti. Y eso no es bueno. Si no supiera que realmente quieres ser un hechicero, te diría que no tienes por qué hacer esto. Que es tu vida la que importa… Y que tienes que aprovecharla como tú quieras, porque sólo tienes esta. Porque al final siempre nos arrepentimos de muchas cosas y no hay nada más triste que vivir según desean otras personas.

Isabel le había acariciado la mejilla, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Yo sé que eres un chico con muchísimo talento y que conseguirás hacer que vean lo maravilloso que eres. Así que vamos a esforzarnos por los dos. ¡Por ti y por mí!

Dejándole con la palabra en la boca, ruborizado hasta la raíz del pelo, Isabel había añadido, conmocionándolo:

—Además, quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

Ahora, tantos días después, Lovino se preguntaba de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras maduras y calmadas. Porque de esa fantasmita alocada estaba seguro de que no.

—¡No te desanimes, Lovi! —le dijo la chica mientras rehacían su camino hacia el escarabajo que Lovino había alquilado para ir viajando de un lado a otro—. ¡Seguro que la próxima vez recuerdo!

Lovino suspiró. Desde luego, no entendía qué tenía la gente con acortar su nombre.

Se sentaron a tomar algo en la terraza de una diminuta heladería, a la bienvenida sombra de un toldo. Pidió una limonada y se preguntó qué pensaría la gente cuando le viera tomando algo a solas. Que era un pringado, desde luego. Una camarera le trajo su pedido y le sonrió amablemente.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Isabel. Siempre actuaba como si la gente pudiera verla, lo cual al principio le resultaba un poco incómodo, pero poco a poco comenzaba a aceptarlo como algo natural. Sin embargo, aquella actitud le había llevado a preguntarse desde cuándo llevaría fingiendo poder tener conversaciones normales con los demás. Se le encogía el corazón de sólo pensarlo.

—¡Qué chica más guapa! ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te sonreía, Lovi? A lo mejor deberías ir y decirle algo, ¿no crees?

—Oye, Isabel…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo especial esta noche?

—No entiendo.

—No sé —incómodo, se revolvió en la silla—. ¿Ver una película en concreto? Ah, no, ya ves muchas por la noche… ¿Ir a… algún sitio?

Isabel miró a su alrededor como buscando inspiración.

—No quiero ir a ningún sitio. Pero… Bueno… —parpadeó varias veces y soltó una risita avergonzada. Luego le miró a través de las largas pestañas—. Nunca… Nunca bailas conmigo.

El muchacho se atragantó con la limonada y empezó a toser. Sobresaltada, la camarera salió y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Lovino le aseguró con un gesto que estaba bien, pero todavía tosió un poco más antes de recuperar la respiración.

—Eso es…

—¿Qué? —sonrió Isabel.

¿Cómo decírselo sin herirla?

—No sé bailar —refunfuñó a regañadientes, avergonzado. Y era verdad. Nunca había bailado con una mujer…

—¡Yo te enseño!

Lovino arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

—¡En serio! Siempre se me dio bien bailar. O eso me decían todos.

Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquella frase. Entonces abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué «todos» se refería, si bien consiguió morderse la lengua en el último momento. ¡Estaba recordando! ¡Era magnífico! Pero no podía permitir que, por alguna metedura de pata, Isabel se pusiera nerviosa y perdieran aquella oportunidad. Mejor que siguiera hablando sin pensar, de forma inconsciente. Quizás, así, consiguieran sacar algo.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió, algo forzado, y se obligó a adoptar una pose más relajada—. ¿Así que no me destrozas los zapatos sólo por hacer ruido?

—¡Claro que no! Me encantaba bailar. Bailábamos sevillanas y cantábamos y tocábamos la guitarra. Era lo único que podíamos hacer para animarnos. Cuando lo hacíamos, era como si todo estuviera bien… —Isabel perdió la mirada en un punto indefinido de la lejanía durante un lago minuto que tuvo a Lovino en vilo. Luego se volvió hacia él, sonriente—. Así que, ¿bailas conmigo?

—Yo… Eh… Me encantaría pero… Pero… ¿Cómo nos vamos a tocar?

Dio la impresión de que le asestado dado un bofetón. Isabel se llevó una mano a la boca y, temblorosa, soltó una risita. Sus ojos se apagaron, llena de decepción.

—Claro, qué tonta soy… Perdona…

—No, lo siento. No quería ser borde.

—No pasa nada. Podemos… Podemos jugar a esa cosa… Esa _Pley Estatión_ o como se llame —la chica se animó de nuevo—. ¡Sí, juguemos! ¡El otro día fue muy divertido!

—Mientras no se te vuelva a caer el mando… —Lovino recordó cómo, de la emoción, Isabel no fue capaz de sostener el mando y le atravesó las manos. El golpe que se llevó el pobre mando fue tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se le había roto.

Isabel empezó a parlotear alegremente sobre la cantidad de cosas que le estaba mostrando y que nunca habría pensado que llegaría a ver. Casi le sorprendían más los cacharros que se utilizaban en la actualidad que la magia en sí y las historias de vampiros y hombres lobo de las que le hablaba Lovino.

Lovino sonrió y asintió, pero, al mirar de reojo vio que la camarera le observaba con extrañeza desde el interior de la tienda y se arremolinó en su asiento. Preguntándose por qué no sería capaz la gente de ver a Isabel.

Por qué no era capaz de tocarla, si ella había avanzado a pasos agigantados durante aquellas dos semanas.

Se observó las manos, maldiciéndolas en silencio. Si sólo pudiera tocarla…

«No te encariñes con ella» recordó que le había dicho Francis. ¿Y cómo se suponía que no debía encariñarse, maldita sea?

¡Además, si tan importante era el baile en su pasado, tocarla era indispensable! Debía conseguir bailar con ella para ayudarla a recordar.

Sí, eso haría. Eso intentaría.

La pregunta era cómo.


	2. Capítulo II

**NdA: **este es el final de la historia. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

—¡Lovi! ¡Lovi! ¡Despierta, Lovi, el teléfono está sonando!

Lovino gruñó y cambió de postura para dar la espalda a la voz. De repente le arrancaron bruscamente la sábana y se incorporó de un salto.

—¡Lovino, levanta! —insistió Isabel, que le tendía el móvil.

—Si no estuvieras muerta, te mataría —le arrebató el móvil y atendió sin mirar el número—. ¿Quién es?

—_Bonjour mon ami!_ ¿Te he despertado?

—Maldito francés. ¡Sí, me has despertado! Más te vale que sea importante.

—¡Lo es! Abre tu portátil y abre una conversación conmigo. Tengo algo interesante que mostraros.

Y colgó. Lovino se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un prolongado quejido. Se había pasado la noche jugando con Isabel a los videojuegos y ahora sólo quería dormir un par de horitas. ¿Por qué el mundo entero se ponía en su contra?

Mientras se preparaba un café para despertarse y maldecía a Francis —¡sólo eran las ocho de la mañana y estaban en verano, no tenía derecho a hacerle madrugar!—, Isabel encendía el ordenador, preguntándose en voz alta qué querría decirles sin lograr reprimir la emoción. Cuando conectaron la sesión, Lovino masculló al ver que Francis no estaba solo: sentado a su lado se encontraba Arthur. Y por el fondo le pareció reconocer a Jeanne.

—Así que esta es la fantasma… —comentó Arthur, inclinándose hacia la pantalla.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Isabel—. ¿Es usted Arthur? Lovino me ha hablado de usted.

—Anda, ¿hablas de mí a la gente, Lovino?

—Sólo cuando me obligan.

La sonrisa del inglés se le antojó perversa y, de nuevo, se preguntó qué habría visto Francis en aquel insoportable cejudo, cuando podría tener a cualquier persona a sus pies si así lo quisiera. En fin, franceses.

—Bueno, ¿qué queréis?

—Esto —Francis no se fue por las ramas y le envió un archivo. Cuando Lovino lo abrió, el otro inquirió:—. ¿Os resulta familiar?

Isabel observó la imagen en blanco y negro. Había cinco mujeres, con ropas pobres y antiguas, todas jóvenes y saludando a la cámara. Se le escapó un grito ahogado y señaló con un dedo: allí estaba ella, con un pañuelo sucio en torno a la cabeza, las mejillas manchadas de hollín y apariencia cansada, pero sonriendo con alegría.

—¡S-soy yo!

—_Oui_! Y, ¿adivináis qué? Esto lo he encontrado en un artículo de historia feminista, por lo que está fuera de contexto, pero abajo, escritas a mano, están los nombres de las integrantes de la foto. Y, ¿qué es lo que pone aquí…? —Francis vocalizó claro y alto:—. «Isabel Fernández Carriedo».

—Fernández Carriedo —repitió Isabel, como saboreando los apellidos—. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Ese es mi nombre! ¡Ese es mi nombre, Lovi! —empezó a dar saltos de emoción.

—Ya lo he oído, ya lo he oído —sonrió, incapaz de no alegrarse por ella.

—¡Dios mío, no puedo creerlo! ¿Qué más ha averiguado usted, señor Francis?

—Pues un detalle más, querida: la residencia de un tal Antonio Fernández Carriedo en Madrid.

—Antonio —Isabel se quedó quieta un segundo y de repente sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¡Conozco ese nombre! ¡Conozco ese nombre, Lovi!

—¿Y quién es? —rió él, extendiendo las manos para evitar que Isabel siguiera saltando de esa manera, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

—¡Mi hermano pequeño! ¡Ahora le recuerdo! ¡Ah, era tan pequeñito! —emitió una límpida risa y giró sobre sí misma, a punto de estallar de alegría—. ¡Estoy recordando algunas cosas! Como nuestra casa. Ay, sí, en el pueblo. Aunque también teníamos una en Madrid.

—Bueno, calma, calma —dijo Lovino, haciéndole un gesto.

Con las mejillas tirantes por la sonrisa, que parecía a punto de salírsele de la cara, Isabel se obligó a quedarse quieta.

—Lo siento. Es que… Es que estoy tan contenta… —y se le escapó un pequeño sollozo.

—Ah, no, ¡no empieces a llorar!

—Pero es que…

—Venga, tranquila.

Finalmente, Lovino consiguió convencer a la chica de que fuera al porche a relajarse un poco y a intentar aclarar sus ideas. Isabel aceptó, afirmando que de repente se le estaba llenando la cabeza de imágenes y se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Francis dijo:

—Es muy probable que entre hoy y mañana recupere la memoria.

—Me alegro —respondió Lovino con la vista clavada en la puerta por la que Isabel se había marchado. En la pantalla, Francis y Arthur compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, pero Lovino no se dio cuenta. Francis tuvo que carraspear para atraer su atención.

—Entonces tendrás que ayudarla a terminar con su asunto pendiente. Y luego… En principio debería pasar por sí sola al _otro lado_, pero… Quizás haga falta un ritual.

Siguió un silencio incómodo. Evidentemente, Lovino había estudiado lo básico, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo purificar un alma ni de cómo abrirle paso al _otro lado_.

—Te llamaré si te necesitamos —terminó por contestar, a regañadientes.

Y sí, sabía que al final tendría que llamar a Francis. Francis tendría que hacer el trabajo por él. Sería el último que viera a Isabel. La mera idea le hacía hervir de rabia por dentro. Se sentía sucio por sentir envidia malsana de Francis, que había conseguido en un par de días —y en medio de una misión— lo que él no habría logado ni en meses.

Pero no era sólo eso.

—He encontrado también otra cosa —le había dicho Francis, algo incómodo—. El nombre de una tal Inés Carriedo.

—¿Qué pasa con esa Inés?

Francis le había mirado a los ojos.

—Pertenecía a una asociación de víctimas de la dictadura. Creo que deberías saberlo.

* * *

—¿Isabel? Va a empezar el concurso, si quieres verlo…

Lovino se asomó al porche donde, sentada en las frescas escaleras de piedra, Isabel permanecía contemplando el cielo. El sol se escondía detrás de los abundantes pinos y dejaba a su paso nubes incandescentes que navegaban hacia el horizonte. La muchacha no se volvió hacia él, a pesar de que estaba claro que le tenía que haber escuchado. Tomó asiento a su lado y se rodeó las rodillas con las manos, tamborileando los dedos, sin saber bien qué decir o hacer.

—He recordado muchas cosas —dijo Isabel al cabo de un rato.

—Y… Eh… ¿Quieres… contármelas?

Ella asintió una vez y Lovino respiró hondo, preparándose para morderse la lengua y no interrumpir bajo ningún concepto.

—Nací cerca de Madrid, en la sierra. Fui a una escuela bastante pobre, pero en casa mis padres me enseñaban a leer y escribir bien. Fue una vida muy bonita y muy tranquila hasta que estalló la guerra —a medida que hablaba, la voz de Isabel se volvía más profunda, como si cada vez se alejara más de aquel lugar y retrocediera en el tiempo, a sus recuerdos—. Papá no contestó a muchas de mis cartas —susurró con voz queda—. No es que estuviera a favor de los militares, pero nunca le habían gustado los comunistas. Decía que eran demasiado bestias. Mamá se burlaba de él porque en las peleas del bar siempre lo destrozaba todo. Cuando se proclamó la República, papá nos aseguró que no íbamos a intervenir en política. No quería problemas. Y yo tampoco. Pero… Pero cada vez que pensaba en la gente que moría, en la gente que sólo estaba luchando por lo que era legal, contra los rebeldes… Tenía que ir. Siempre he sido muy católica y mis padres me enseñaron desde niña que había que estar para los demás. Así que me peleé con mi padre y me fui sin su permiso.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Lovino,

—Lo sé. Pero trabajando en el frente me sentía realizada, aunque era horrible. Y duro… Tan duro… Tantos muertos…

»¿Y para qué?

La imagen de Isabel se distorsionó durante unos instantes mientras la joven escondía la cara entre las manos. Lovino sintió una aguda punzada en el corazón y tuvo que reprimirse para no extender la mano y atravesarla.

Se mordió la lengua y volvió la cabeza para que no viera que le asomaban lágrimas de frustración.

¿Por qué no podía tocarla?

—Estoy contigo —dijo con la voz ronca—. Estoy contigo.

Isabel sonrió y, aunque los fantasmas no eran capaces de llorar, Lovino sintió que se le destrozaba el corazón al ver su rostro.

A veces no eran necesarias las lágrimas para reconocer el sufrimiento.

—No sé qué fue de ellos, Lovi. Si ese Antonio es mi hermanito, ya debe ser muy mayor. Eso significa que hace mucho, mucho que murieron mis padres —gimió ella—. Nunca les volví a ver… Oh, Dios… Las cartas no son suficientes para expresar la culpa que sentía.

»Al final papá me perdonó. Siempre me pedía que volviera a casa, pero también me animaba. Me decía que estaba orgulloso de mí. Mamá también, por supuesto. Los hice preocuparse tanto…

Se quedó en silencio.

—Entonces perdimos la guerra. Las comunicaciones estaban cortadas y… Y nos escondíamos en la casa de la gente que se ofrecía a ayudarnos. Cada día se hacían detenciones. Venían y se llevaban a la gente. Algunos volvían. La mayoría no —sacudió la cabeza, como conjurando un mal recuerdo—. Todos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo que le tocara a alguno de nosotros.

»La noche que vinieron… ¿Sabes? Uno no se resiste. Porque sabes que si no te llevan a ti, se llevarán a tu vecino o a quien te acogió. Venían de noche o en el momento más inesperado, cuando no tenías tiempo de huir. A mí me montaron en un camión muy viejo y que olía mal. Había mucha gente, Lovino. Unos quince. Todos estaban aterrorizados.

»Ellos para que no corriéramos… Nos rompieron las piernas. Y luego… Sólo recuerdo que sacaron una pistola.

Isabel se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

Lovino no fue capaz de encontrar palabras.

* * *

El trayecto en coche era largo. Podrían haber ido en tren o en bus y se habrían perdido menos por las carreteras secundarias, pero a Lovino le gustaba conducir y no quería que nadie le mirara raro por hablar solo. Además, daba gusto poder abrir las ventanas y que el cálido aire le azotara la piel sin tener que preocuparse porque a alguien más pudiera molestarle.

Isabel traspasaba el respaldo del asiento cada dos por tres, admirando el paisaje desde todas las ventanas. Luego se asomaba por el techo, atravesándolo, y gritaba de placer.

—¡Nunca había ido tan rápido! ¿No puedes ir más?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Agárrate!

Pegó un acelerón e Isabel soltó un chillido que le arrancó una sonrisa.

El viaje se le hizo ridículamente corto.

* * *

—Creo que es aquí —Lovino echó el freno de mano y contempló el edificio con un hormigueo de intranquilidad—. ¿Repasamos el plan?

Isabel asintió, tan tensa como él. Hurgando en su bolsillo, extrajo un anillo antiguo que le había pedido a Emma a cambio de un módico precio.

—Esto se supone que era tuyo —dijo a la chica, que asintió con la cabeza—. Se lo diste a una amiga mientras estabas en Andalucía, durante la guerra. No diré fechas para no resultar sospechoso.

—Eso es.

—Yo conocí a esta amiga, Carmen, cuando limpiaba mi casa y me contó la historia. Luego me dio el anillo cuando le ofrecí ayudarla a encontrar a su vieja amiga, a la que nunca había vuelto a ver. Busqué en líneas telefónicas y encontré esta dirección, entre varios Fernández Carriedo, que concordaba con el nombre de tu hermano pequeño.

Era un argumento flojo, casi triste, pero a Isabel le había parecido precioso, incluso si significaba que engañaban a sus familiares. Lo demás ya sería pura improvisación. Lovino fue a abrir la puerta para salir, nervioso como cuando se presentaba a un examen de pequeño, cuando Isabel musitó:

—Espera…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha entrado el canguelo? —dijo, burlón.

Isabel lo miró con una mezcla de angustia y pena.

—¿Y si no es mi hermano? ¿Y si mi Antonio está muerto?

Lovino se humedeció los labios y deseó, de nuevo, poder cogerle la mano para transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

—Entonces veremos qué hacer. Pero mantengamos la esperanza hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo? —y le dedico una sonrisa de ánimo.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante y luego le devolvió el gesto. Salieron los dos del coche y, después de cerrar con llave, Lovino echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Antonio vivía en un edificio cercano a un gran parque y, por las pintas, debía ser de clase media alta. Todos los pisos tenían un pequeño balcón lleno de plantas y el portal era negro, alto, con aire antiguo pero bien cuidado.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó antes de tocar el timbre.

Isabel asintió, sonriente.

Lovino pulsó.

Al cabo de un rato, respondió una voz cascada por la edad.

—¿Quién es?

—Discúlpeme, ¿señor Antonio? —farfulló—. Vengo de parte de una amiga de Isabel Fernández Carriedo. ¿Es aquí o me he equivocado de lugar?

Sobrevino un largo silencio durante el cual pareció que Isabel fuese a abalanzarse sobre los timbres de pura ansiedad.

—Sube.

Antonio los recibió en la puerta. Era un hombre bastante mayor, que debía rozar los setenta años. Se encorvaba sobre un bastón y tenía el rostro surcado por arrugas, pero sus ojos eran de un bonito verde y tenía una sonrisa amable y amistosa. Lovino se relajó casi sin pensarlo: no parecía que lo fuera a echar a patadas. De reojo, comprobó que Isabel lo examinaba atentamente, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros. Era normal, si la última vez que se encontraron Antonio tenía unos cuatro años, sería prácticamente imposible reconocerlo

El anciano le sirvió una coca-cola comentando que él ya no podía tomar esas bebidas —cosas de la edad—, pero que siempre las guardaba para sus nietos. Entre tanto le preguntó amablemente de dónde venía y cuando supo que era italiano trató de averiguar de qué zona, asegurando que había visitado Italia y se había quedado enamorado.

La casa era muy acogedora por dentro, con bonitos armarios y estanterías, una cómoda en el pasillo y la mesa en la que se sentó Lovino junto a Antonio, en el salón, estaba cubierta por una mantilla tejida a mano. La televisión estaba apagada y el balcón abierto de par en par: de vez en cuando penetraba una ráfaga de aire arrastrando consigo un perfume a flores.

Lovino le explicó la historia que había inventado y le mostró el anillo.

Isabel, entre tanto, paseaba por la casa, observando las fotos. Se detuvo frente a una y se quedó quieta durante tanto rato que Lovino empezó a inquietarse.

—Lovi… —la oyó susurrar. De pronto la chica se dio la vuelta y miró con emoción al anciano—. ¡Sí que es mi hermano! —se llevó una mano a la boca y, de haber tenido un cuerpo físico, Lovino estaba seguro de que habría roto a llorar. Se acercó a Antonio y dijo con la voz tomada—. Hola hermanito. Qué mayor estás. ¿La mujer de esa foto es tu esposa? Parecéis muy felices. No sabes cuánto me alegro… ¿Qué ha sido de mamá? ¿Y… papá? —vaciló unos instantes y luego se mordió el labio inferior—. Papá…

—¿Señor? —inquirió entonces Lovino, reprimiéndose para no pedirle a Isabel que aguardara.

—Te doy las gracias —dijo él, sonriendo. A pesar de las arrugas, era la misma sonrisa que la de Isabel—. Estoy seguro de que a mi madre le habría hecho mucha ilusión que le llegara un recuerdo de Isabel después de tanto tiempo… Y has venido desde tan lejos desinteresadamente…

—Bueno —Lovino carraspeó y se le arrebolaron las mejillas. Apartó la mirada, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable por engañarle—. No ha sido nada…

Antonio observó el anillo un rato en silencio. Acabó por exhalar un suspiro.

—Isabel era mi hermana mayor, pero no la recuerdo muy bien, aunque mi madre siempre me habló con cariño de ella.

—¿No la recuerda bien…? —tanteó Lovino.

—Mi hermana murió cuando yo tenía unos siete años. Más o menos. Nunca llegamos a saber qué pasó con ella. Sólo que desapareció y no volvió nunca.

Lovino abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y miró de refilón a Isabel, que sonreía con tristeza.

—¿Quiere decir… que no saben si sigue viva? —fingir desconocimiento era más difícil de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

—Oh, sí que sabemos que murió —Antonio desvió la mirada hacia un lado—. Nos llegó una notificación. Pero nunca nos entregaron su cadáver. No sé cuánto sabes de historia, muchacho, pero debes haber oído que aquí hubo una guerra civil.

Lovino tragó saliva y asintió.

—Isabel tuvo una fuerte pelea con nuestro padre. Ella quería ayudar como fuera. Era republicana, ¿sabes? —Antonio se pasó una mano por la nuca, sonriendo con tristeza—. Al final marchó al frente a apoyar como enfermera. Durante años llegaron muchas cartas. Nuestra madre las guardaba con cariño y la verdad es que todavía las tengo en un cajón. Se me partiría el corazón si me deshiciera de ellas, porque es lo único que nos queda de ella… Ah, disculpa, divago. Cuando la República perdió la guerra, se cortó la comunicación con Andalucía. No volvimos a saber de Isabel hasta que nos llegó su registro de defunción. Mi madre siempre trató de encontrarla, pero durante la dictadura fue imposible. Y ahora… Ahora no vamos mucho mejor. Estamos en una democracia, sí, pero la gente se niega a mirar atrás y la ley no ampara a los que murieron por causa del dictador.

—¿Y papá? —susurró Isabel.

Lovino se humedeció los labios.

—Siento si resulto… Indiscreto pero… Usted ha dicho que Isabel se peleó con su padre, pero luego no ha vuelto a nombrarlo…

—Oh, claro que no. Mi padre murió poco después de terminar la guerra. Los republicanos le obligaron a sumarse a las filas. Lo fusilaron por haber luchado contra la patria.

En ese momento Isabel se volvió bruscamente y corrió hacia el balcón. Lovino tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para no salir detrás de ella.

—Pero ahora que has traído esto —miró el anillo—, creo que es la hora de hacerle una visita. ¿Te importaría acompañar a un anciano? Mi esposa está con unas amigas y no volverá hasta tarde, pero me tiene prohibido salir solo. Es una dulce tirana —rió.

—Claro —se apresuró a afirmar Lovino, incorporándose—. Le llevo en mi coche.

* * *

Con una silenciosa Isabel en el asiento trasero, Lovino siguió las indicaciones de Antonio, que lo llevó hasta el cementerio de la Almudena. Recorrieron infinitas lápidas de todas las formas y colores posibles, acariciadas por el sol de la tarde, hundiendo los pies en la hierba y siguiendo estrechos caminos de piedra hasta que el anciano se detuvo frente a dos tumbas. En ellas rezaban los nombres de Inés Carriedo y Alonso Fernández. Parecía que la señora Carriedo había vivido hasta hacía unos diez años.

—Mirad —susurró Antonio, escarbando en la tierra con las temblorosas manos—, alguien ha vuelto para estar con vosotros.

Isabel se agachó al lado de Antonio y posó su mano sobre la de él cuando terminó de enterrar el anillo. El anciano se estremeció, pero sonrió ligeramente.

—Hola, papá. Hola, mamá.

Lovino se sintió conmovido por la escena y tuvo que parpadear violentamente para que no se le escaparan las lágrimas.

Se preguntó qué debía haber sentido Inés, guardando silencio media vida sobre los crímenes cometidos contra su familia y luchando para reivindicarlos la otra.

Ayudó a Antonio a incorporarse, pero como Isabel permaneció allí acuclillada, le pidió permiso para mostrar sus respetos.

—Claro, hijo. Claro. Te espero en el coche, si no te importa darme las llaves.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Lovino se arrodilló al lado de ella. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía si la muchacha quería que estuviera a su lado o prefería estar sola. Pero Lovino quería creer que su presencia la ayudaría, al menos un poco.

Él no sabría qué habría hecho si su abuelo y su hermano no hubieran estado con él cuando sus padres murieron. Claro que la situación era muy distinta.

Además, a Isabel ya no le quedaba ninguna vida por delante.

—¿Sabes? —musitó ella, con la mirada perdida en la nada—. Le prometí a papá en mi última carta que, cuando volviera, bailaríamos juntos, como siempre nos había gustado hacer. Pero… él ya estaba muerto cuando escribí la carta… Lo siento papá. Nunca debí irme.

»Lo siento…

* * *

—Isabel…

—¿Sí?

Lovino conducía con las luces largas. Había pasado el resto de la tarde con Antonio, por deseo expreso de Isabel, escuchando historias de Inés y de su vida. Luego conocieron a la esposa de Antonio, una severa holandesa, y tuvo que rechazar amablemente su invitación a quedarse a dormir. En realidad se sentía exhausto y la perspectiva de una cama suave y cómoda era muy tentadora, pero sólo quería volver a casa y hablar con libertad.

—¿Sabrías reconocer tu… fosa?

—Supongo que no está muy lejos del bosque donde aparecí.

—Puedo… Puedo hacer que la desentierren. Tengo métodos…

—No —negó con la cabeza—. No tiene sentido que se haga así, por iniciativa de una o dos personas. Tiene que ser algo que se desee de forma general. Tiene que ser algo… Algo que la gente haga para recordar que nosotros también existimos —se abrazó las rodillas y dirigió la mirada al oscuro cielo. No se veía ni una estrella por culpa de las farolas—. Al fin y al cabo, luchamos por un motivo... Y no creo que fuera malo. ¿No?

Lovino asintió y no pronunciaron ni una palabra durante elresto del viaje.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa era de madrugada y el chico no podía con su alma. Se despidió de Isabel, que le dio una caricia inmaterial en la mejilla, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Oye.

—¿Qué?

—No vayas a desaparecer sin decírmelo, ¿eh?

Isabel sonrió y se miró el tobillo donde aún se mantenía la cadena.

—No te preocupes. No me iré sin avisar. Te lo prometo.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Ojalá… Ojalá pudiera abrazarla. Estrecharla bien fuerte y decirle que lo lamentaba en el alma. Que podía decirle todo lo que se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza, que él estaba allí para lo que necesitara…

Pero Isabel sonreía y se alejaba de él, desapareciendo en medio de la oscuridad.

Si sólo hubiera una forma… Tan sólo una forma de hacerla sonreír de verdad…

* * *

—¿Diga? —respondió al cuarto tono una voz somnolienta y con claro acento francés.

—Francis, soy Lovino.

—¿Lovino? ¿Qué haces…?

—¿Qué hace llamando a estas horas? —interrumpió la voz de Arthur de fondo.

Lovino inspiro hondo.

«Por Isabel».

—Necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

—Te escucho.

—¡Esta me la pagas, Vargas!

* * *

Todo estaba preparado. Hasta el mínimo detalle. La música anticuada que le gustaba a Isabel; las luces suaves, el salón despejado, libre de cualquier tipo de obstáculo. Faltaba la mesa con una cena maravillosamente preparada, pero Lovino se resistía a cenar solo. Esa vez no. Así que se había metido entre pecho y espalda un bocata de jamón serrano y tomate, sintiéndose muy español, y tenía preparadas varias rondas de café.

Porque iba a ser una noche larga, pero sabía que iba a merecer la pena. Lovino apretó el pequeño amuleto que le colgaba del cuello: una piedra de un brillante rojo, rodeada por un engarce dorado en el que habían inscrito diminutas runas. Tendría que buscar la forma de darle las gracias al francés.

Guardó el colgante por debajo de su ropa; cuando entró en contacto con su piel, sintió una calidez desagradable. Era como tener un corazón externo, que latía, mandando pequeñas ondas a su pecho. Se sentía extraño, como flotando en medio de la nada, y podía ver y sentir cosas de las que antes no era plenamente consciente. Por ejemplo, sabía que Isabel estaba rondando nerviosamente en la cocina. Si se miraba las manos, podía percibir una tenue aura a su alrededor, si bien la más poderosa provenía del medallón.

«Así que así es como ve el resto de mi familia el mundo…» pensó con fascinación.

Miró la hora y pegó un respingo. ¡Había perdido casi una preciosa media hora! ¡Sería idiota!

—¡Puedes entrar!

Isabel atravesó la puerta del salón asomando primero la cabeza y luego atravesándolo por completo. Lovino se quedó mudo: de repente la veía con una claridad desconcertante, casi como si fuera corpórea. A su paso iba dejando una curiosa estela nebulosa, algo de su espectro, e imaginó que era una especie de rastro. Ya que los fantasmas no olían, dejaban algo a su paso que los hechiceros podían utilizar para perseguirlos…

—¿Qué es esto, Lovi? —balbució con la boca entreabierta.

—¿Me concedéis este baile, mi dama? —en vez de responder, Lovino se arrodilló ante ella tendiéndole una mano.

Isabel abrió mucho los ojos, divertida, aunque no se movió. Lovino mantenía, sin titubear, la mano al frente. En su rostro no había ninguna duda. Isabel parpadeó un par de veces, confusa, pero extendió su brazo y…

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Lovino esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

Isabel aferró su mano con fuerza, incapaz de creérselo. Era una sensación extraña, como acariciar agua fría y como la resistencia que presentaban los polos iguales de dos imanes al intentar acercarlos.

Pero daba igual que no tuviera una piel suave y bonita que acariciar.

Lo que importaba era que, por fin, se estaban tocando.

—Puedo… ¿Cómo lo has…? —Isabel lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

—Eso no importa. ¿Quieres bailar?

Isabel todavía estaba demasiado asombrada para reaccionar, por lo que Lovino la llevó suavemente hasta el sofá, que estaba apalancado contra la pared, y le mostró dos bonitos zapatos negro de tacón. Había tenido que basarse en el pie de Emma, pero igualmente, a Isabel no le iban a apretar, así que no había problema.

—Ay, Lovi…

—Ahora te toca a ti enseñarme a bailar —sonrió él—. Porque yo no tengo la más mínima idea.

La muchacha lo miró intensamente a los ojos, con tanta emoción contenida que lo dejó sin aliento. Luego rió y cogió sus manos, llevando una a su cintura y elevando la otra. Sus dedos buscaron postura y se entrelazaron.

—¿Qué vamos a bailar? —inquirió Lovino.

—Ningún baile que tenga nombre. Sólo lo que queramos hacer.

Y tiró de él, llevándolo consigo al centro de su improvisada pista de baile.

* * *

—Eres un idiota —masculló Arthur, prendiendo un cigarro y dándole una larga calada.

Francis se encogió de hombros y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del asiento trasero del coche. Habían bajado las ventanas y el aire acondicionado trabajaba a toda potencia, pero no conseguía eliminar por completo el calor. Jeanne, entre tanto había entrado a la gasolinera a comprar un refresco y algo de comer para Francis, que se encontraba exhausto y se sentía morir de cansancio. Necesitaba algo de cafeína en el cuerpo.

—Ya sabes que mi debilidad es el amor —respondió débilmente.

—Precisamente por eso no deberías haberlo permitido. ¿No ves que ahora le va a costar todavía más separarse de ella?

—Bueno. Pero sería todavía peor separarse sin comprender lo que se siente. ¿Quieres apagar ese repugnante cigarro? No te pienso besar si hueles a tabaco.

—Disculpa que te contradiga, pero con las fuerzas que tienes el que te besaría sería yo. Y para tener que hacerlo con un hombre medio muerto, creo que voy a pasar.

—Qué cruel eres… —ronroneó Francis.

Poco después llegó Jeanne con una bolsa llena de provisiones. Francis estaba famélico y empezó a dar cuenta de todo ello mientras Jeanne arrancaba y recorría el camino de tierra que los llevaría al hotel donde habían reservado un par de habitaciones.

Mientras se deslizaban en medio de la oscuridad, Francis se preguntó si Arthur no tendría razón. La separación iba a ser, indudablemente, dolorosa. Pero Lovino nunca le había suplicado de esa manera que le hiciera un favor y bien sabía él lo orgulloso que era el niño. No había podido resistirse, ni aunque ello significara coger el primer vuelo que pudo encontrar hacia España.

No había sido fácil conseguir que Lovino pudiera tener contacto con un espíritu. Por lo normal, una persona no habría sido capaz de hacerlo, el muchacho tenía magia. Una magia tan dormida, tan incipiente, que Francis se había deslomado para lograr despertarla.

El efecto, sin embargo, no sería eterno. Sólo dudaría unas cuatro horas: era lo máximo que podía ofrecer el catalizador en forma de colgante que le había ofrecido a Lovino. Gracias a él, sería capaz de emitir su magia por la piel y tocar a Isabel, pero la presión sería tanta que terminaría por romperse. Entonces todo volvería a la normalidad, aunque era posible que los instintos de Lovino se agudizaran y pudiera realizar magia con más facilidad. Los efectos secundarios seguramente serían de fiebre y un agudo malestar por alterar el cuerpo del joven, pero Lovino estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

«¿Cómo iba a negarle un favor si está tan desesperado?» sonrió Francis, más calmado. Sí, había hecho lo correcto.

No les había podido dar tanto como le hubiera gustado, pero era tiempo más que suficiente para darle un último regalo. Por lo que le había contado Lovino, aquella chica merecía irse con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

—Aprendes rápido.

—Eso parece.

—¿No te doy frío?

—No.

—Mentiroso.

—Bueno, puede que un poquito, pero no me importa.

Isabel rió bajito y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Lovino.

Bailaban lentamente, abrazados, como las viejas parejas que a veces veía Lovino. Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para reprimir los escalofríos que le sobrevenían de tanto en tanto, pero, a pesar de todo, no era una sensación desagradable. Además, estaba cansado después de tanto hacer el tonto. Como Isabel no se cansaba, era difícil seguirle el ritmo. Pero no podía negar que se lo había pasado bien imitando los zapateados de la chica y poniendo posturas de baile español que, a su gusto, le salían ridículas. Se había reído tanto que todavía le tiraban las mejillas y le dolía el pecho del esfuerzo.

—¿A que es divertido bailar? —le preguntó Isabel, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Cuando no tienes sentido del ridículo, sí, un poco.

La muchacha hundió una mano en su espalda, arrancándole un gritito. La miró con la nariz arrugada, pero al final los dos se rieron.

—Gracias. Por todo —dijo Isabel con una plácida sonrisa en los labios—. Sin ti, habría seguido esperando para siempre o hasta que no recordara ni cómo me llamo.

—No seas tonta. Al final yo no he hecho nada —gruñó.

—¡Pues claro que has hecho! —Isabel se apartó de él y extendió los brazos—. ¡Me has cuidado durante todo el verano! ¡Me has ayudado a recordar! Has… Has pedido ayuda por mí. Y has estado todo este tiempo a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba —sonrió con ternura—. ¿Crees que no sé valorarlo?

Lovino desvió la mirada, avergonzado, si bien no sentía que hubiera hecho tanto.

—Sin Francis no habríamos logrado nada.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! Deja de minusvalorarte, Lovino. ¿No crees que es por eso que nunca has demostrado tu verdadero talento?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído. Es mucho más fácil pensar que no vales para algo que esforzarte por conseguirlo.

Lovino abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como un pez fuera del agua, herido en su orgullo.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que…!

—¿Qué no sé? —sonrió Isabel, posando una mano sobre el pecho del joven—. ¿Cómo crees que no tienes talento si puedes verme? Tienes poderes como el resto de tu familia. Simplemente, nunca te han enseñado a utilizarlos bien.

—Isabel…

—Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de no hacerlo bien —Isabel se acercó y volvió a abrazarle—. Pero no pasa nada. Aunque te tropieces muchas veces, siempre vale la pena levantarse.

Lovino sintió que se le acumulaban muchas palabras en el pecho. La mayoría de ellas, de protesta. Sin embargo, apretó los labios y decidió dejarlos ir. No merecía la pena pelearse. Ni tampoco quejarse, diciendo que nadie le comprendía. De repente se le antojaba un comportamiento terriblemente infantil y estúpido.

Rodeó a Isabel suavemente con los brazos y siguieron bailando con lentitud, balanceándose de un pie a otro.

—Lovino…

—Dime.

—¿Hay algo al otro lado?

—¿No eras católica?

—Dudar es humano.

—Creía que era «errar».

—Anda, contéstame.

—Sí. Hay algo. Aunque nunca me han dicho exactamente qué.

—Así que… mis padres… estarán allí, ¿no?

—Eso creo.

—Entonces todo está bien —sonrió ella, cerrando los ojos. Suspiró—. ¿Sabes?

—¿El qué?

—Me hubiera encantado conocerte cuando estaba viva. Seguro que me habría enamorado de ti.

Lovino apretó las mandíbulas y contuvo un gemido de frustración, mientras sentía que le ardían los ojos.

¿Cómo que «todo está bien»?

¿Y qué había de él?

¿Y si él no pensaba que estuviera bien así?

Suspiró con dolor.

—Creo que yo también de ti.

Pero ya nunca lo sabría.

* * *

Cuando Lovino se despertó al día siguiente, Isabel no estaba con él, a pesar de que se había quedado a su lado en el sofá, cantándole suavemente, incluso después de que el medallón se rompiera.

No había querido dormirse, pero la fiebre había comenzado casi de inmediato a hacer efecto y lo tumbó sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Le costó un infierno subirse al sofá, pues ya Isabel no podía ayudarlo, y no fue capaz de moverse más que para beber del vaso que la fantasma le acercó.

En algún momento cayó dormido y tuvo pesadillas. Muchas pesadillas. No sabía si eran reales, si había gritado como lo hizo en el sueño, si las palabras de despedida de Isabel se las había inventado su mente o si la joven las había pronunciado de verdad.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio que estaba solo, comprendió que Isabel se había marchado.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo y se dio la vuelta, apretando la manta con la que le había cubierto en algún momento de la noche.

Y lloró. Lloró hasta que tuvo la impresión de que se había quedado vacío y se hundió en las amables tinieblas de la inconsciencia.

* * *

—Me da tanta pena que te vayas…

—Me he quedado mucho más de lo que se suponía —respondió Lovino, guardando las últimas prendas en la maleta.

—Déjame que te eche una mano.

Entre él y Emma se tumbaron sobre la maleta, a rebosar de ropa, y echaron la cremallera a base de resoplidos de esfuerzo. Cuando se incorporaron miraron la habitación en la que Lovino había estado viviendo desde que llegara en verano y Emma soltó un suspiro. Entre los dos bajaron la maleta al piso inferior, donde todas las persianas estaban echadas, los armarios se habían cubierto de sábanas y sólo quedaba la puerta abierta de par en par. Hacía un buen día, a pesar de que ya estaban a finales de verano y que los días se estaban volviendo algo más frescos.

—Qué vacío se va a quedar…

—Pero tú también te irás pronto, ¿no? —preguntó Lovino, sentándose en las escaleras del porche.

—Sí, en septiembre. Voy a echar de menos este sitio. Era tan tranquilo…

Lovino rió desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Para mí ha sido de todo menos tranquilo.

Emma sonrió y apoyó la cara en las manos.

—¿Vas a empezar a entrenarte?

—Eso voy a intentar. Aunque no sé si sobreviviré a lo que quiera hacerme mi abuelo —Lovino arqueó una ceja, suspicaz—. Cuando hablé con él por teléfono parecía _demasiado_ entusiasmado con la idea. Y todavía recuerdo que Feliciano venía llorándome a menudo…

—Lo harás bien —Emma le cogió la mano y apretó—. Estoy segura.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, viendo cómo el viento hacía ondear las hojas de los árboles y trazaba ondas en la verde hierba. Lovino sabía que iba a echar mucho de menos aquel lugar, pero no tenía intención de volver. No. Sería demasiado doloroso. Su recuerdo impregnaba todas y cada una de las paredes de la casa, todos los caminos que habían recorrido juntos, y a veces pensaba que iba a escuchar su risa al despertar o que la oiría zapatear el ritmo de alguna canción de la radio.

Había tardado casi un mes en recuperarse de la fiebre y de los espasmos, a pesar de que Francis y Emma se tomaron todas las molestias para cuidarlo y atenuar el sufrimiento de una experiencia tan traumática. Había sido como liberar una presa y cerrarla de golpe. Lovino había tenido la impresión de que todos sus sentidos habían desaparecido, a lo que le acompañó una gran depresión que le hizo pensar en alguna cosa que habría horrorizado a sus padres, de haber estado vivos.

Por suerte, fue pasando poco a poco. Pero la tristeza no era tan fácil de combatir y por las noches se sentía terriblemente solo. Se sentaba a menudo en aquel mismo lugar, incapaz de seguir en el interior de la casa, donde esperaba con ansiedad encontrársela por algún casual atravesando alguna puerta o viendo la televisión en el comedor.

Un día, Francis se había sentado a su lado y se había quedado casi una hora en silencio, aguardando, hasta que Lovino soltó:

—La echo de menos.

—Me lo puedo imaginar.

—Lo peor es que no dejo de pensar que no estuve con ella hasta el último momento.

—Si se fue sin más es porque todo estaba hecho. Se sentía en paz consigo misma. No se habría ido si no hubiera considerado que todo estaba bien.

—Pero nada está bien —había respondido con amargura—. Ella ni siquiera tendría que haber estado ahí perdida durante tantos años. Y como ella, puede haber cientos, miles.

—Es verdad —dijo Francis—. Y para eso estamos nosotros —sonrió al joven con amabilidad—. ¿No te sientes mejor al pensar que no se ha quedado abandonada sin más, para siempre?

»A mí es eso lo que me ayuda a seguir. Saber que servimos para algo y que lo que hacemos salva a algunas personas. Creo que darse cuenta de ella es el mayor regalo que podemos recibir.

Ese día, Lovino supo que iba a convertirse en hechicero. Costara lo que costara.

Por el fondo del camino vieron cómo se acercaba un coche y poco después aparcó a la puerta de la casa. Jeanne salió del asiento del conductor, saludó a los dos jóvenes y pidió permiso para llevarse la maleta.

—No te preocupes, puedo yo con ella…—dijo Lovino.

—Tranquilo, no pesa nada —y, acto seguido, Jeanne la levantó por el asa con una mano sin esfuerzo y la llevó hacia el maletero, mientras ellos la seguían con la mirada, boquiabiertos.

—Yo también quiero un zombie —susurró Emma.

Lovino soltó una risotada.

—¡Vamos, mocoso! —exclamó Arthur, asomándose por la ventana—. ¡Tenemos que coger un avión!

—¡Ya voy, cejudo!

—¡Vuelve a llamarme así y…!

—Venga, venga, Arthur, déjalo en paz —oyeron decir a Francis.

—Bueno, es hora de la despedida —dijo Emma, sonriendo a Lovino—. A lo mejor me paso un día por Roma.

—Si lo haces, ¿me dejas invitarte a tomar algo?

—Sólo si me prometes sacarme a bailar.

Tras un silencio, Lovino asintió, sonriendo.

—Me encantaría.

Se dieron un abrazo y Emma le acarició una mejilla.

—Cuídate, refunfuñón. Nos vemos pronto.

Lovino le dio un beso en la mejilla, le guiñó un ojo, y corrió hacia el coche, donde Arthur lo esperaba con las gruesas cejas enarcadas. Emma, sonrojada, vio cómo el inglés revolvía el pelo al chico con una sonrisa asesina y que Lovino reía. Se metieron en el coche y Lovino bajó la ventanilla para despedirse otra vez con la mano.

El coche arrancó, giró sobre el camino de grava, y se alejó de la casa. Lovino miró hacia atrás, viendo cómo quedaban atrás el bonito jardín, Emma, que sacudía un brazo, y las copas de los árboles ocultaron la fachada de la mansión.

Lovino se acomodó en el asiento. Le esperaban más de dos horas de viaje, con un gruñón fumador compulsivo con un sentido de la puntualidad exagerado, su novio pasteloso que le prometía un largo beso de tornillo si tiraba los malditos cigarrillos por la ventana y una zombie como chófer que parecía ser la única del coche, aparte de él, con sentido común.

Sonrió ligeramente. Hacía un verano, no habría podido soportar ni siquiera la idea de viajar con ellos.

Ahora… Ahora pensaba que no estaba mal.

Iba a ser un viaje divertido.

* * *

En medio del bosque, una figura vio pasar el coche a toda velocidad y lo perdió de vista en cuestión de segundos. Pero le pareció más que suficiente. Deseó, despidiéndose con un gesto, que Lovino fuera feliz, hiciera lo que hiciera en su vida.

Ella estaría esperando al otro lado para que, cuando se reencontraran, le contara historias que más parecían sacadas de un libro de fantasía que de la vida real.

Hasta entonces…

Buen viaje.


End file.
